Jaden Yugi - King of Games
by Darklight1125
Summary: What if Jaden was trained by Yudi Moto? What if he was given the decks of Yugi and Kiba? What if Pegasus gave him a duel disk that allows him to get any card he wants just by thing it name? Read and find out. Will be a Jaden x Alexis fiction.


**JADEN YUGI-KING OF GAMES**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**MEETING THE KING AND DUEL ACADAMY**

"Alright duelling fans! If your just joining us now we are in the middle the final match. In the left we have Adam King!" The announce as he pointed to a black haired boy with pale skin and blue eyes wearing a blue jeans and red T-shirt. He currently had Cave Dragon (ATK 2000/DEF100) in attack mode with two cards face down and 2000 life points. "And to our right in Jaden Yugi!" Said the announcer as he pointed to a brown haired, eyed boy wearing a black jeans, T-shirt and jacket. He had no monsters on his side of the field and had 1000 life points.

"Just give up. Next turn my dragon will eradicate you life points." Adam said with a smirk.

"Like I'd just give up! Alright deck don't fail me now." he said as he draw. He looked at it and a sly smirk. "I activate the spell E-Emergency Call! This lets me add one Elemental Hero from my deck straight to my hand. Next I activate Edge Hammer. Now if I tribute 1 Elemental Hero Bladedge I can destroy 1 card on your side of the field and you take damage equal to its attack points."

"But that means-!?) Adam said shocked at what was happening and his life points hit zero.

"That's game." Jaden said happily.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner: Jaden Yugi! And as a bonus he gets to meet the King of Games himself Yugi Moto!" the announcer screamed as the crowd bursted into cheers as a door open to left of Jaden. As Jaden walked in the room he sow Yugi Moto (he looks like he did during Kibas tournament after the oricalcos saga and still has Atem.)

"You must be the winner. Nice to meet you." Yugi said in a friendly voice as Winged Kirrebo flouted above him.

"Wow. You have a duel sprit too?" asked Jaden

"Yes. I sense you have a few too. This is interesting." Yugi said as the Pharaoh appeared next to him.

"He is special. I sense a great deal of power in him. Perhaps-" the Pharaoh was interrupted by Jaden.

"Who are you?" he blurted out and there was silence for a few minutes until Yugi and Atem both asked the same thing. "You can see him?"

Jaden just nodded cussing Yugi to smile

"You have quite a lot of power to be able to see him. Tell me would you like me to train you?" said Yugi like he was asking him to pass the salt. The lead to Jaden scream one thing.

"YES!" he yelled so loud that Yugi was pretty shore people around the world could hear him.

"Okay then. We'll start straight away." Yugi said as he tried to get his hearing back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been 8 years since Yugi offered to train Jaden who was now 15 years old. He was getting ready to leave when Yugi, Pegasus and Kiba walked in.

"Hello Jadie boy." Pegasus said in an amused tone

"Long time no see." said Kiba in his usual voice

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jaden said in his usual fun and childish tone

"We're here to give you these." Kiba said as he set out a case. "In this case contains every card I have including my Blue Eyes White Dragon as well as a special duel disk that-"

"Is linked to my mainframe so you can use every card in existence including those that I didn't release" Pegasus said interrupting Kiba.

"Think of it as a instant card retriever" Yugi said. "Also here. Take these." Yugi said as he gave Jaden his deck plus the Egyptian God cards.

Jaden was shocked at what his friends that was so close to him that they were practically family were doing. "Why?" he asked starting to tear up.

"Me and Kiba have decided that we are going to retire and Pegasus wanted to give you a farewell gift." Yugi said.

Jaden couldn't take it anymore and literally ran and squeezed them so hard they we're turning blue while Jaden continued to thank them.

"J-Jaden. C-can't br-breath." Yugi said as he gasped for breath with an equally blue Kiba and Pegasus. How he could squeeze all of them at the same time was a mystery.

"Oh. Sorry." He said as he released them and looked at the time. "I'm late! Gotta run!" he said as he grabbed the brief case, put the duel desk on, put the cards in different holders attached to his belt and was gone less than a second later leaving three famous duellists gasping for air.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**At the Kiba Dom**

"Alright. Mark all the no shows out." A man said

"Wait! You can mark Jaden Yugi present. That is if I don't lose my grip."Jaden said causing the man to sweat drop.

Lets skip to the duel cause everything happens the same.

"I'll start." Jaden said as he draw a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode and place one card face down" he said as Avian and one card face down card appeared on Jaden's side of the field.

"Alright. I draw. Crowler said as he drew. "First I place to cards face down and play Heavy Storm." He said as a strom blew destroying all spell and trap cards.

"Hey teach. You just destroyed your on cards!" Jaden said as two snake like monsters appeared. "What the hell?"

**UP IN THE STANDS**

"What's happening?" Syrus asked confused

"Those cards were Statue of the Wicked. When that card is destroyed the owner gets two Wicked tokens." Bastion said surprised

Across from them Chazz was taking to two other boys.

"There is no way a card that power full would be in one of the test deck. Crowler must be using his own deck. What do you think Chazz?" A boy wearing a Oblisk Blue uniform

"Personally I don't care. I just wish he treated all these losers the same." Chazz said. He was wearing a normal Oblisk uniform.

**UP ON THE BELCANY**

"What a bully. Using his own deck against a amateur. What do you think Zane?" Said a female wearing a Oblisk jacket and a blue mini skirt

"Your too kind Alexis. At least we get to see that rare card Crowler has had stashed in his deck." Said a male now known as Zane also wearing a Oblisk uniform to Alexis

**BACK TO THE DUEL**

"Next I sacrifice my tokens to bring out my Ancient Gear Golem!" as he said that the tokens turned in to light and a giant machine made out of gears appeared."Now attack with meganize malay." Golem punched Avian causing Jaden to shield his face from the wind as his life points to 2000

"Wow! Now I really want to get into this school." Jaden said as he drew and smirked. "First I play Pot of Greed with allows me to draw 2 cards and summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix! Next I play A Warrior Returning Alive to bring back my Avian and play double summon to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden yield as three monsters appeared.

"Not bad, not bad. Now would someone like to tell me what-" Crowler was interrupted

"Hold on teach. I'm not done. Next I play Black Luster ritual and sacrifice my Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Black Luster Solider!" Jaden screamed

"You what?!" Crowler shouted while everyone was shocked as Jaden's monsters were pulled into a pot. When the put exploded in a pillar of light. When the light died Black Luster Solider.

"Now I play Card of Sanctity. We each draw until we each have 6 cards. Next I sacrifice my Sparkman to summon Lord Of Dragons and play two Flute of Summoning Dragons to summon a few dragons you may recognise, the three Blue Eyes White Dragons!"Jaden yield as three cards shot out of his hand and three dragons formed.

"Impossible! Only Seto Kiba has those cards!" Crowler screamed while everyone mouths hang open.

"And he gave it to me! Now I play Fuse Gate to fuse my monsters to make-" the 4 monsters flew into a vortex and when they came out Black Luster Solider was riding Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Dragon Master Knight (ATK 5000/DEF5000)"

" 5-5-5000 thousand attack points!" Crowler stuttered knowing what is going to happen

"Now I play Tribute to the Doom to destroy you Golem." Bandages shot up from the ground and dragged Ancient Gear Golem into the ground. "Now attack him directly!"

"Aaaahhhhh!" Crowler screamed as his life points hit zero.

"That's game!" Jaden said with his usual trademark grin.

"Congratulations Jaden. You are hereby accepted into duel academy in the Oblisk blue dorm." Crowler said as he extended his hand.

"Thanks!" Jaden said happily shaking Crowlers hand

"His got a future here huh Zane?" Alexis asked

"Things are going to get interesting around here." Zane said blankly

**THE END**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the fic. It's my first one so be nice and I will accept any criticism as helping hints so please review


End file.
